Take a Bow
by Shingo-sama
Summary: RoyEd It was just another normal day, Roy and Edward go and do check on state alchemist. But they didn't see the speeding truck. If you don't like Yaoi, don't read! Complete
1. Chapter One

**Take a Bow**

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

_Take a bow, _

_The night is over._

_This masquerade is getting older_

_Lights are low._

_The curtains down,_

_There's no one here._

_There's no one here, _

_There's no one in the crowd.

* * *

_

Edward smiled at Roy fondly as he entered the well-decorated office. He sat down on the leather sofa as Roy finished the paper that he was working on. Then coal-colored, narrowed eyes looked up to the blonde and smirked. "Edward, what do I owe the pleasure of you coming here?" Roy said in a playfully sarcastic tone to the blonde, fully knowing that he had called the short alchemist to his office. "Well, if I remember right. You called me in here you old bastard." Edward smirked; he wasn't going to let Roy get the best of him this time.

Roy stood up and walked over to the sofa, where Ed sat mocking his trademark smirk. Roy leaned down and whispered in to Ed's ear. "You do know that my smirk is has a copyrighted? Right?" Ed busted out laughing and Roy tickled his ear with his tongue. "Right...Hahaha" Ed laughed out as Roy stood up straight, smirking. Ed jumped up and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and gave him a short kiss on the lips. "Copyrighted, by whom? I don't see a mark on your lips." Ed said sarcastically and he kissed the Colonel.

"I was thinking. I'm about to go on the yearly check with the state alchemists that live in Central today, want to come with?" Roy asked his lips brushing Ed's as he talked. "Why not? I have the time." Ed said as he let himself fall back on to the flat of his feet. Ed smiled as his hand linked together with Roy's as they left the office to the car.

* * *

Havoc flicked the cigarette butt out of the car window as he drove. In the back of the car, Roy and Edward talking about different Alchemy subjects that captured both of their attentions for the time being. Havoc had no clue to what they were talking about, Alchemy and science have always been a mystery to him, and he just didn't have the brain nor the patience for the art in general. He smirked as he heard a giggle coming from the back of the car and looked in the mirror to see Roy kissing the blonde. _The perfect loveable couple._ Havoc thought, as he looked in the mirror, unaware of the speeding truck.

It hit the right side of the car hard and fast. The car caused the speeding truck to stop, but the car didn't. It flipped three times and hit a side of a public building, causing people to come out and see what happened. The site made several people violently sick. The truck driver was hanging out the front of his windshield, bloody, and visibly dead caused by head and body trauma. The small car was torn apart, but one of the people in the car, pulling out a small blonde male, seemed unharmed.

The blonde's chest was slowly rising and falling, so he was alive, but he was bleeding at the temple. Then the crowd watched as the black haired male melted the front car door to pull out a taller blonde. He then turned to the crowd and yelled. "What the fuck are you people doing? Call a fucking ambulance!" The local storeowner ran into his store and did what the military man yelled.

Roy was tired and he felt a pain in his side. _Probably a broken rib or something... _he thought as he watched Edward and Havoc being put into a stretcher. He sat in the ambulance that held Edward and listen to the people in blue suits talk into a radio. "Three broken ribs, possible internal bleeding, blow to the left temple..." Roy didn't listen anymore. He felt something snap in him as he watched Edward, helpless...pitiful. He felt tears sting his bloodshot eyes. "He'll be alright." One of the men in blue suits said to him and he nodded, tears blurring his vision of the seemingly sleeping blonde.

* * *

The ambulance stopped at the hospital's emergency entrance. Edward was rushed to the nearest doctor. Roy sat in the waiting room, unaware of his own blood that was drying on his face. "Mustang-Taisa, you should get check by a doctor. Elric-san will be fine." A nurse came up to him and pushed him into a doctor's office.

Roy felt the sting of the antibiotics eating at the infected skin. He didn't know how badly hurt he was until the doctor started treating him. "Your very lucky you know." The doctor said as he cleaned the cut on his upper arm and started bandaging it. It was a shallow cut and he was lucky he didn't need stitches. He had bandages around his torso and left leg from a major cut that did get stitches. He had a bandage around his head. "We're going to keep you for the night, only incase you have a concussion." Roy nodded as he was handed a hospital gown and ushered off to a hospital bedroom.

He sighed as he lay on the bed. He wanted to know how Edward was, and if he was okay. He shouldn't have asked Edward to come with him. If Edward were to die from this, it'd be his fault. He closed his eyes; the white covering wasn't nearly enough to keep him from the chill of the hospital's cold and sterile air. He heard someone walk into his room. He opened his eyes to see Lieutenant Hawkeye. "Mustang-Taisa, did I wake you?" She said as Roy sat up and leaned against the uncomfortable cotton pillows. "No, I was thinking. Did you check on Edward, yet?" Roy asked wanting to know how his lover was doing. Riza sighed and sat in a chair by his bed. "I don't know. He's still in the Emergency Room. Havoc's fine, just a minor concussion and a broken arm."

Roy sighed and looked out of window that was slightly covered by blades of window shades that didn't exactly cover the tainted window. "They keep calling me lucky. I was hardly touched compared to Havoc and Fullmetal. " Riza frowned, her golden brown eyes darken as her eyes drooped down slightly. "It's very possible that Edward won't even live. He suffered head trauma and shock of the impact, he's broken several ribs, and I think he left arm was broken." Roy's eyes were darkened and deprived of any sign of life. Riza didn't like the look, nor did she like her superior like this, depressed. "Mustang-Taisa. Ed-kun will be fine. He survived worse situations then this. He'll be fine." Roy sighed and nodded. "Yeah, your right."

"So how did you get in here, I thought they told me I wouldn't have any visitors." Roy smirked as Riza smiled and sighed. "Hughes is distracting the nurse for me. " If Roy wasn't so worried about Ed he could have laughed at his two loyal friends. A frustrated nurse entered the room with the Lieutenant Colonel. The nurse glared at Hawkeye. "What don't you people understand about "no visitors"? Honestly! Mustang-Taisa needs his rest!" Hughes smiled and waved to his friend. Roy kept a straight face, although his friends helped him recover slightly. At least mentally. He wanted to laugh at the nurse and Hughes as he pulled out another picture of his daughter.

The nurse just left Hughes in the room with Riza and Roy. "I don't think she likes me." Maes Hughes said as he smiled widely. "But I did find out that Edo just got out of the ER and is in stable condition." Roy let out a sigh of relief and glared at his friend as a picture of a brunette three-years old girl holding a red and blue ball that was almost as big as her, came into his vision. "Who ever thought of giving you a camera at all needs to get a MRI." Roy said as he glared at the picture. Hughes laughed as he sat in the other chair on the other side of Roy. "I guess you called Alphonse about Edward right?" Roy asked his less then serious friend.

Maes smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, No. Would you like to do the honors?" Maes said as he picked up the phone that was besides the bed. Roy sighed and took the phone dialing the number to the Elric's dorm room, where Alphonse would be making dinner for the older Elric, unaware of the accident that just happened. "Hello? Alphonse Elric speaking." The innocent voice rang on the phone. "Hello. Alphonse-kun. It's me." The innocent voice, sounding hollow for that fact that it's soul was trapped inside of a giant suit of armor. "OH! Taisa-san! Is anything wrong?" The innocent voice made Roy feel guilty. "Yes, Your brother and I are in the hospital. I don't know if he's awake yet." He heard the beeping of the phone being hung up in a rush and he guessed that Alphonse was going to run here and demand to see his older brother, politely of course.

"Happy now?" Roy growled at Hughes and his friend shrugged. Riza got up. "I'm going to check on Edward-kun." She said as she left Roy alone with his best friend. "So how are you feeling?" Hughes asked as he leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs. "Fine, my head just hurts." Roy replied and he leans more comfortable against the stiff pillows. Roy fell asleep with his friend watching over him, his head full of worry for the blonde boy that slept not so far away from him.

* * *

_I've always been in love with you, _

_Always with you._

_I guess you always known it's true._

_You know it's true._

_You took my love for granted, why oh why?_

_The show is over, say good-bye.

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: No one but the original creators of FMA own FMA. Oh and the song is owned by our lovely Madonna. _


	2. Chapter Two

**Take a Bow

* * *

**

_Chapter Two

* * *

_

_Say your lines, but do you feel them?_

_Do you mean what you say when there's no one around?_

_No one around,_

_Watching you, watching me, one lonely star,_

_One lonely star, you don't know who you are.

* * *

_

Roy sat besides Ed's bed two day's later. Ed was still unconscious in the middle of the white bed that made his skin look a sickly pale. There was an IV in his left wrist and the life support beeped confirming a steady heartbeat. Doctors said that there was a chance that he might awake any day but there was still that chance that he wouldn't wake up at all. Roy patiently waited, holding Ed's hand, wishing to a god that he didn't believe in to make Edward wake up.

Alphonse sat in a corner near the bed, staring off into space. Roy was rarely able to tell what that suit of armor was thinking at times. And now was one of those times. Roy felt sick as he looked at his sleeping lover's calm expressionless face. Roy always heard about people who had family members or lovers that were put in comas that lasted for years and they were faced with the decision of turning of life support, ultimately killing their sleeping loved one. Roy closed his eyes. _That won't happen, it was a small accident._ He barely convinced himself as he looked at Edward's slowly rising chest. _I shouldn't even be thinking about that now. It's only been two days. He'll wake up soon. I'm sure of it. _

Roy would visit the hospital every day and every day would be the same. Ed lay there sleeping peacefully, unaware of the world around him. After a year, Alphonse went to stay at Risenbol and gave Winry's number to the hospital. Five months into the year that Alphonse left, Roy moved on. The only thing that kept him from dating was the nagging thought of how it was his fault for Edward being that way. Once in awhile Roy found himself wondering into Ed's room and watching over him. The nurses knew him and would greet him with a sad look.

He was glad that Alphonse loved his brother so much that he wouldn't give up on him. Alphonse did ask Mustang to send research books, saying that when his brother did wake up, he wouldn't be happy if he found out that Al didn't even work on looking for a way to fix their problems. Then a year after Mustang started sending books, Alphonse found a way to restore himself and did so.

Roy sighed as he looked out of his office window. Four years...He thought as he heard the phone ringing. He sighed as he picked it up, the voice of his best friend cheerfully talking to him. "You won't guess what my darling..." It went on and on. Roy almost thanked the phone when it beeped indicating someone on the other line. He flashed the phone. "Hello, Mustang-san?" Roy blinked not sure who was on the line. "Yes?" There was a brief silence. "This is the hospital. We called to alert you that Elric-san has awaken." Roy dropped the phone and ran out of the door, forgetting about his best friend that was wondering what was going on the other line.

Roy entered the hallway expecting to hear the blonde yelling at one of the nurses who could have called him short. Edward will be twenty this January... Roy thought as he entered the Doctor filled room. "Ahh, you must be Mustang-san." One of the doctors said. "Yes, I am." Roy replied, getting used to being questioned. "How is he?" The doctor wrote on his clipboard. "He's in fine condition, aside from the fact that he has a case of amnesia and he'll need physical therapy for weakness of limbs. That is to be expected though after being in coma for four years. Most patents don't wake up after a year." Roy nodded. "What type of amnesia do you mean?" The doctor sighed; Roy could see the blonde smiling while he was talking to one of the nurses, who must have been asking him questions.

"Amnesia is common with coma patents, especially when it was caused by some form of head trauma. I want you to talk to Elric-san, because he'd know you. I want to know if it's just temporary memory loss which he will recover from shortly or if it's the strong form of amnesia which means that his memories might be lost forever." Roy frowned and nodded. The doctor led him to a chair near the bed. Edward smiled blankly at Roy. "Edward, this is Roy Mustang, he was your commanding officer and friend. Do you remember him?"

Edward felt something tug at him as he looked at the familiar man. He frowned as the doctor talked. It was nagging him that he couldn't remember this man. "No, sorry." Edward said, shaking his head. He didn't know his name until one of the nurses told him when he woke up. He looked at the ceiling, _Now that I think about it. I don't remember anything. Who I am? Who I was?_ He looked back at the man that was introduced as his superior officer had a hurt look on his face. "Edward, do you remember anything?" Roy asked him, keeping his hurt tone out of his voice after the doctors left. Ed looked down to his lap. "No I don't. I don't even know who I am. I'm sorry." Ed felt Roy wrap his arms around him and pull him in a tight embrace. Tears slipped passed his eyes. _Why am I crying?_ Ed thought as he leaned against the warm arms.

Edward woke up to the doctor and Roy talking. "Yes, I can take him to my house." Roy said as he rubbed his hand in Ed's hair. "That's good. It's good for him to be with someone familiar." The doctor said as scratches could be heard on the paper. "I'm guessing that you'll tell his brother?" Roy nodded as he looked down at Edward to see his eyes open looking at him. Roy smiled sadly. "Yes, I will." Edward didn't know what to think, but he did feel comfortable in Roy's arms.

_So I have a brother. Why didn't they call him? _Ed thought as the doctor talked more. He didn't like listening to the windbag. "-You'll be able to leave as soon as your arm and leg regain some strength." Ed heard the doctor say. "So...I'm not leaving today?" Ed was disappointed. He didn't like the white walls. "We're not sure how worn away your muscles are, Elric-san." The doctor said and Edward nodded. Edward then guessed that he'd be out soon enough.

Ed's arm wasn't as bad as the doctor would have thought, but his leg was another story. The ligaments were worn and weak. He had visits from people at work that knew him. People he wished he could remember. Hughes was happy to tell him about everyone, including his seven-year-old daughter. Within a week's time, Ed was able to go home with Roy. The day he was going to leave the hospital, his brother showed up. Roy never saw Al after he left for Risenbol. Al stood at 5'6" which was about 5" taller then Ed, His hair was golden blonde and brunette, bronze golden eyes, but no where near the beautiful color eyes of his brother. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans, common work boots that were brown.

He also looked heart-broken when he found out that Edward didn't remember him. "I'm sorry." Ed whispered to his lap. "No, no, Nii-san. It isn't your fault!" Alphonse said cheerfully, just glad to have his brother awake at the moment. Edward smiled and then started asking his brother questions. Roy looked out of the window. When Al left, Roy helped Edward to get dressed and into the car. One of the things Roy noticed was how Ed was reluctant to go into the car, but he understood why.

* * *

_I've always been in love with you,_

_Always with you._

_You took my love for granted, why oh why?_

_The show is over, say good-bye_

_Say good-bye, _

_Bye bye_

_Say good-bye

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: NO OWN FMA! Roughly translated for those of you who can't understand caveman talk. She odes not own FMA or the song "Take a Bow"._

_Remember to **REVIEW!** or no chapter! _


	3. Chapter Three

**Take a Bow

* * *

**

_Chapter Three

* * *

_

_Make them laugh, it comes so easy,_

_When you get to the part._

_Where you're breaking my heart_

_Breaking my heart_

_Hide behind your smile,_

_all the world loves a clown._

_Just make 'em smile,_

_The whole world loves a clown.

* * *

_

Edward yawned as he lay in the comfortable bed with fluffy feather pillows. He turned to his side. He really felt lonely sleeping all alone. He wanted to get up and go into Roy's room, but he didn't understand why. He sighed and then decided to lie on his back and glare at the ceiling. He sighed and sat up near the wall; using the wall for support he stood up. Slowly he made his way to the door. "I'll be damned if I can't make it to that stupid door." He muttered darkly as he reach the door and opened it.

Using the whitish creamed colored wall for support Edward slowly made his way to the room down the hall. It would only be three guesses to which room would be Roy's be. He had a feeling that the one all the way down the hall was Roy's room. It was also the only door opened on a crack. Edward fell to his knees right outside of the door. He was exhausted and the seemingly easy movement was tiresome for him. As he thought about the pain in his right leg, it was a wonder that the doctor even let him out of the hospital.

_I hate being this weak_ He thought as he tried to stand again. He wobbled slightly as he opened the door and saw the dark haired male sleeping in his bed. He smiled and silently shut the door. He tried to walk over to the bed, but almost fell to his knees halfway to the bed. He would have fallen if it weren't for the man that caught him. "Ed, what are you doing out of bed?" Roy asked him and he helped him up. "I feel so lonely all by myself. Can I sleep with you?" Ed asked feeling a blush sneak up on to his cheeks. He didn't understand it, but he felt like he could trust this man no matter what.

Roy smirked at the blush and nodded a yes, as he helped the blonde into his king-sized bed. Roy lay down next to him, facing the blonde as he slid into the satin sheets and curled up next to him. "Thanks, Roy." Ed mumbled, as he got comfortable next to the Colonel. Roy wrapped his arms around the blonde and closed his eyes. "No problem at all." He finally mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Alphonse sighed as he put down the book that he was reading. Ever since he'd gotten his body back, he's been hoping for Ed to wake up and say how proud he was of Alphonse. But now, Ed couldn't even remember him, let alone be proud of something he can't remember.

_'Amnesia is common for people who've been in coma for that long, Elric-san. I'm sorry, but there isn't anything we can do. You'll just have to wait it out. It could take days, weeks, or years. His memories could be lost forever for all we know. He had a nice blow to the head, you should be happy that he's awake.' _

_Ed..._ Alphonse looked out the window to be greeted by a half darken moon. _Just like my mood. _Alphonse got up from the chair and walked into the bed area of the hotel room. He lay on the bed. _How many years has it been since both of us were actually normal? How many years has it been since I've been able to smell his hair or touch his skin? Now I can...Now he doesn't remember me! How fair is that?_ Alphonse sighed as he curled up into a ball. _Roy's lucky. He always has Nii-san's love somehow._

Al took a hold of one of the pillows that was near the headboard for a pillow. _It's his fault Nii-san was even in coma...no... That's not being fair. _Al hid his face in the pillow. _I hate thinking that way. It's not the way I am! Nii-san loved Roy and now, even though he doesn't remember either of us, Nii-san still loves Roy. _Alphonse looked up from the pillow; unknown tears had drenched a part of the fabric and the side of his cheeks. The phone rang next to his bed. He didn't feel like answering it. It was probably Winry and he didn't feel like talking to her. _I'm so selfish. Nii-san gave up the chance of being a normal teenager for me, years ago. Now, I'm just being selfish to him. _

The sunrays lit the light colored room, warming the room slightly getting rid of the night's calming chill. Edward groaned as the light hit his closed eyes, bothering him slightly, he turned in his sleeping daze and blocked the light using Roy's chest. Roy opened his eyes and smiled at the blonde hair blocking his view. _I missed this so much._ He thought as he rested his head on the blonde one's. The alarm next to his bed went off, as did the phone. He smiled and then gave the sleeping blonde a kiss on the forehead as he got up. He turned off the alarm and answered the endless ringing phone. "Hello..." He said as he rubbed the sleep out of his beautiful coal eyes.

"Good, you woke up this time, Sir." It was Hawkeye at the office already.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey" He whined as she then said. "How's Ed-kun?" Roy smiled, as he looked from across the room at the sleeping short alchemist. "Good, but not strong enough to walk on his own, although he did try last night." He heard Riza chuckle, "I guess he's lonely then, sir." Roy smirked and noticed the blonde looking for the warmth that left him as he sat up and yawned. "Well he's up now. Damn, I feel like I'm a babysitter talking to the worried mother." Riza laughed and then said. "I'll send a few books over and your paperwork, sir." Roy sighed and agreed, then hanged up the phone. "Wha' ti'e is it?" The blonde asked and Roy felt like tackling the sleepy golden-eyed male.

"About 9 in the morning. Want coffee?" Roy said. Ed nodded. "Sure," Ed stood up and held on to the bedpost. Roy smiled sadly and walked over to Ed. He gently held onto Ed's arm and helped him down the stairs. "I'm not as tired as before, when I walked." Ed smiled as he sat at the kitchen table waiting for breakfast and coffee. Ed had his legs crossed as he leaned back in the kitchen chair, smiling. "I don't mind so much that I don't remember anything. I feel like I remember you thou. Last night, I had a dream about you."

Roy made sure the melted butter in the frying pan was spread equally through out the pan to make sure nothing stuck to the pan; he then cracked two eggs and watched the fry, moving them as they whiten to make sure they didn't stick. "Oh? What was the dream about?" Roy curiously asked as he looked to the smiling Edward. Ed let out a small laugh, "I was in an office, I guess a military one. There was a black leather couch that I was sitting on. I liked that couch, it was comfortable. There was a desk with paper work piled higher then me when I stood. You were behind the paper work. We were talking about something, I guess it embarrassed me cause I blushed and called you a bastard..." Edward had a daze look to him, as if he was remembering something.

Roy looked down at the cooked eggs and put them on a plate near him. He nearly burnt them when he was listening to Ed talk. The toast popped up from the toaster and he quickly buttered them and put the plate in front of Ed. The then turned off the coffee and pour two cups, one for him and one for Ed. He then set one of the cups near Ed and set the other near his end of the table, the then got out the creamer. Ed wrinkled his nose as he watched Roy pour the creamer into his cup. "Eww that looks so gross." He whined as he only put sugar in his cup. Roy laughed and looked at Ed. "Some thing's will never be forgotten, even your loathing of milk." Ed blinked and then laughed heartfully.

"I hate milk?" Edward asked with a happy smile. Roy nodded as he ate his own toast that was slightly cold, but yet nice and warm. Roy blinked as he watched Ed eat his eggs. He used two pieces of toast to dry out the yoke and ate them, then took another two and made a sandwich of the remaining whites and hardened soft yoke. Roy finished his toast as Ed finished his eggs off. Roy then got up and took Ed's plate. He washed the dishes and Ed watched him. Ed kept getting a far off look, as if he wasn't there but was.

"Al used to wear a suit of armor, didn't he? Is that why he's not as familiar as you and the unit?" Ed said quietly. Roy looked over to Ed slightly puzzled. Ed shook his head and blinked, then smiled. "Yes, he did." Roy answered, wanting to know how much of Ed's memory came back every time Ed spaced out. Ed felt a headache from the back of his head approaching to his temples. "Everything is spaced apart." Ed then said as he looked at Roy. "I can't tell when I met you. Everything comes up in bits and pieces, it's frustrating. I see this woman with brown hair and loving eyes, then a little boy with golden brown eyes looking at me worried, and then I see you, looking at me... but I can't tell what your eyes say. I know what they show now... but not then..."

Roy felt like crying as he looked at Edward, watching as Ed's eyes turned deep amber as he was deep in thought. Roy walked over, went on his knees and hugged the younger male tightly, not wanting to let go. He feared that Ed was going to disappear on him, that he'd never see his smile again, he'd end up in that hospital bed, looking as frail and weak as he had just not three or four weeks ago. Roy felt Ed return the embrace and felt a hand run through his hair. They stayed like that until the doorbell rang twice.

* * *

_I've always been in love with you,_

_Always with you,_

_I guess you've always known it's true,_

_You know it's true._

_You took my love for granted, why oh why?_

_The show is over, say good-bye

* * *

_

Disclaimer: As much as I have said this before, I still have to say it. Shingo-Sama does not own FMA. Not even a little bit. Not even a smidgeon. Not even a teeny bit. Not even an itty-bitty bit. Not even a miniscule amount. (**Shi:** _WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO MINISCULE SHE CAN'T OWN ANY THING?_ (j/k) )Did I get the point across **blinks **Just in case, Shingo-sama doesn't own FMA. Not even a little bit. Not even a smidgeon. Not even a teeny bit. Not even an itty-bitty bit. Not even a miniscule amount.

Did it work that time? I sure hope so XD!

Marii loves you all and reminds you that Shingo says if you don't review you don't get the next chapter. So review for the love of god so that we may not have to suffer from the horrible torture that she will bestow upon us! Sorry I kind of freaked out XD


	4. Chapter Four

**Take a Bow

* * *

**

_Chapter Four

* * *

_

_Wish you well, I cannot stay,_

_You deserve an award for the role that you played,_

_Role that you played._

_No more masquerade, you're one lonely star._

_One lonely star and you don't know who you are.

* * *

_

Ed got used to walking within the next week. He liked watching Roy sitting on the couch working on his paperwork as he read a book. The books were mostly on alchemy and he felt as if he read them countless times before. Like it was just a review. He thanked Riza for the books she brought him, and she'd just smile at him sadly. Then his nightly dreams turned more into horrible nightmares. He slept more often with Roy, sneaking into his bed at night to get rid of the images of the horrible nightmares. During one of his doctor visits he asked if his memories could invade his dreams. The doctor asked if he had memory like dreams and he replied "More like nightmares."

His brother visited him daily and talked to him. They talked about Alchemy. Al would mention advanced alchemy and it all seemed familiar to Edward. Then slowly over each visit Ed remember an array or complicating arrays that his brother didn't even know about. What both Al or Roy didn't know was in Ed's dreams he was remembering about the "Truth". It haunted him during the nights and ate away at his happiness that he felt. Feelings of guilt came to him and he didn't understand why.

When he looked at Alphonse he felt sad, like he didn't accomplish a plan, goal, or maybe a promise of some sort? Sometimes at night, when the "Truth" didn't bother him, he dreamed of Al and him performing a difficult type of alchemy for a purpose he couldn't remember... he could hear Alphonse screaming, his body disappearing in front of him, he reached out to his brother as his left leg... disappeared. Then he was saying something he couldn't make out, and his right arm started disappearing and the armor near him where he put an array on glowed to life. Then darkness.

Tonight, he dreamt of a little girl with brown hair and innocent blue eyes. She smiled happily at him and a dog that looked bigger than him clobbered him and licked him in the face. The dog was white and fluffy. It wasn't a mean dog, but just puppy like and loving. He read books that a man named Tucker provided. The girl named Nina asked him constantly to play. Al, in a giant suit of armor, went to play with the little girl as Edward read countless books on Alchemy. He was studying for some sort of test. Then he woke up, curled next to Roy, sun shining in the window. He sighed as he sat up. He was beginning to remember after three whole months of being in the dark.

He didn't tell Roy about his dreams that much, nor did he tell him how much he remembered. He still didn't remember that much about Roy or the unit. He wasn't at that part of his memories, but he could feel that he was getting closer. He remembered a lot about Al. How his soul was trapped in a suit of armor, how they were as kids, and the women he saw in his dreams (who he guessed to be his mother) that loved them both terrible, but died, He remembered a teacher that taught him self-defense and Alchemy, then he remembered the Tuckers, but that was as far as he'd gotten. But he knew That Roy was the one to convince him to get the automail and to become a State Alchemist, that's what the test was for, right?

Roy turned in his sleep, disrupting Ed from his thoughts. He smiled down at the dark-haired man's face. _I've been asleep for 4 years. I think you were 26 when I was 15, your 30 now, and now I'm turning 20, you'll be turning 31 in a few months. _Ed thought as he looked at the military man. He looked at the clock near the bed. _8:59 am. _He got up and went to his room to get dressed. Just as he got on his black jacket, the alarm went off and the phone rang.

Ed went and answered the phone as Roy sat up in his bed and glared at the alarm clock. "Hello." He said. "Hello Ed-kun, how are you?" It was Riza. "Very Good, Riza-Chan" He heard several gunshots being fired at Havoc. He knew it was Havoc cause Riza yelled at him for being loud while she was on the phone. "Is the Colonel awake?" She asked. "Yes, well right now he's glaring at the clock." He heard her sigh and he smiled. "Do you want him?" She sighed a yes. "Roy! Phone!" He yelled and then went down to the kitchen. He could hear Roy grumbling on the phone as Riza talked to him. He made breakfast today and the coffee. He only made toast, but that was also all that Roy ate in the morning, besides two cups of coffee.

After they ate and cleaned up, Roy drove them to the base. Everyone was happy to see Edward there after so long. He felt like he belonged there. He helped Roy with his paperwork and read on the black leather couch. He talked to Havoc, Fury, Brenda, and Falman; he also made sure he didn't get on Riza's bad side. Then he fell asleep on the leather couch as Roy signed away, paper after paper.

* * *

_He was standing in front of a desk; behind the desk was Roy, the Flame Alchemist. Roy handed him a document. The document was from the Furher and it congratulated him and gave him the second name of "The Fullmetal Alchemist." He felt happy, but at the same time miserable. This meant he'd be dedicating his whole life to the military as a dog, doing all the dirty work for the state. _

_Now he was standing in an alley, he was crying as he looked at the blood-spattered wall. There on the wall was Nina and the white dog called Alexander. Her own father, who was in custody of the state, combined them.

* * *

_

Each memory hit him harder then it had as he slept at home with Roy. The memories were vivid and he didn't want to remember most of them. He could feel his lungs lose air as he yelled at someone for calling him short. He could feel all the times he felt guilty as he looked at Alphonse. Then all the sad memories stopped.

* * *

_He was standing in the park that was near Central. It was a beautiful park, he sat at the fountain as he looked up at the darken sky. Tons of stars sparkled and shined at him, feeling his loneliness. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He smiled, knowing who it was. "What do you want, Bastard Colonel?" Edward said as he continued to look at the stars, not wanting to look him straight in the eye. _

_"Your brother's worried about you. He called me and told me that you went and disappeared this morning." Roy sat down next to him, looking up at the shining white stars too. "But here you are looking at the stars. Is something wrong, Fullmetal?" Edward smiled and looked at him. "What would you do if I told you, I love you?" Roy blinked in surprise and smiled at Edward, "I would kiss you, like this..." Roy took Ed's lips with his own gently...

* * *

_

"Ed...Edward... Wake up, it's time to go." Roy's voice invaded his beautiful dream. Edward sat up and yawned. Roy took his hand and smiled. "Come on, let's go home. " Edward nodded. _There are so many things I want to ask you._ Edward walked to the car with Roy. He noticed that Al didn't come around at all that day. _I have all these memories now, but I still down remember if you really love me, or if it was all just a damned dream... _He sighed as he looked out the window. "I told you I loved you on a night like this." Edward finally said after ten minutes into the ride. Roy looked to him with hopeful eyes. "I just don't remember what happened after I said 'What would you do if I told you, I love you?' I don't remember how you reacted and...I...I really want to know, do you love me?"

Roy smiled and knew that Ed was always straight to the point. This proved how much of his memories were back and how the younger male didn't tell Roy anything he remembered. "I told you that 'I would kiss you,' and I did. I love you so much, Edward. I love you as much as I did then. Knowing that I couldn't protect you and how much I love you kept me from dating again after two years you were in coma." Roy said as he stopped the car in front of the house. Edward smiled and looked to Roy. "I love you Roy." He felt Roy lightly kiss him. "I love you, too and I always will. " Edward smiled and kissed Roy back. "I still don't remember the accident, but I'm me again. I have tons of questions to ask both you and Al."

Roy smiled at the blonde and pulled him out of the car. Roy led the boy back into the house. They ate dinner, talking, teasing each other, and Roy laughed as Edward playfully fumed as Roy made a short comment. Then they went to bed and made love.

* * *

_I've always been in love with you,_

_Always with you._

_I guess you've always known it was true._

_You know it's true._

_You took my love for granted, why? Oh why?_

_The show is over say good-bye._

_Say good-bye, bye bye, _

_Say good-bye.

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Own FMA? HAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHHOHOOHOHO! Oh god no!

**Shi:** _lmao Marii, The author of Full Metal Alchemist won't let me have them because she's afraid I'd lock them in my closet forever. heh. The next chapter will be the last. Know what, I had all five of these chapters done when I started posting, but they weren't edited right away. So thank Marii for Editing this story super fast! _


	5. Chapter Five

**Take a Bow

* * *

**

**  
**_Chapter Five

* * *

_

_All the world is a stage._

_World is a stage._

_And everyone has their part._

_Has their part._

_But how was I to know which way the story'd go?_

_How was I to know you'd break..._

_You'd break..._

_You'd break..._

_You'd break..._

_You'd break my heart?

* * *

_

Alphonse knocked on Roy's door three times before Edward opened it and invited him in. Roy was still sleeping and Al sat in one of the four kitchen chairs as Edward made coffee. "So how did you do it?" Edward asked as he took out the sugar and the creamer, putting them on the table. "Did what?" Alphonse asked, confused. Edward smiled and looked up at his younger brother.

Alphonse realized that Edward recognized him, not as a stranger, but as a brother he knew for years. "How did you get your body back?" Alphonse felt tears stinging his eyes, before Ed knew it, Alphonse was clinging to him crying. Edward held his brother. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Edward said, petting Alphonse's short hair. Edward felt Alphonse shake his head no and mumble. "It's not your fault. It was an accident." Alphonse sobbed and stuttered over the words, the letter's a, o, and u were difficult to make out as Alphonse cried.

Roy came down stairs and smiled at the two blonde boys. He turned off the coffee and poured a cup for each of them. He felt slightly jealous as Alphonse refused to let go of the elder Elric as he tried to drink his coffee. Edward wrinkled his nose. "I really don't see how you could drink that good coffee with that disgusting creamer in it." Ed could feel Alphonse body shake as he and Roy laughed.

Soon as days went by things went to normal. Well as normal as anything could be for the Fullmetal Alchemist. Alphonse asked him if he wanted to get his own limbs back and Edward said no, and that he didn't need them really. "Besides, you and Winry wouldn't be able to live with out me with Automail, Winry gets all her money off of me." Alphonse laughed and agreed.

Edward decided to live with Roy, like he did in the past. Alphonse felt sad and a bit jealous at the fact that Ed picked Roy over living with him and Winry, but he understood why. They loved each other and that wasn't going to change anything. Ed never did quit the military, but instead made his goal to help make Roy the Furher. Ed went on missions, short ones anyway. Roy could hardly stand it when Ed was gone for a full month. They lived happily.

Winry and Al got married two years after Ed's full recovery. Ed held the ring and gave it to Al as Al slipped it on Winry's hand. They kissed and Ed caught the dozen white Roses that were laced together by a ribbon. Roy smiled and kissed Ed on the cheek. "I guess we're getting married next, Edo-Chan." Everyone laughed. Edward smiled, he was truly happy now. _I guess going to sleep for 4 years wasn't that bad... _Edward hugged Roy as he watched his brother and Winry leave for their honeymoon. "I guess it wouldn't be that bad to be married to a bastard like you." Edward said to Roy with a smile.

Roy laughed and kissed the small alchemist.

"I love you, Ed."

"I love you, too. Roy."

* * *

Take a bow.

The night is over.

This masquerade is getting older.

Lights are low, the curtains down.

There's no one here.

There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd.

Say your lines, but do you feel them?

Do you mean what you say when there's no one around?

No one around.

Watching you, watching me, one lonely star.

One lonely star, you don't know who you are.

I've always been in love with you,

Always with you.

I guess you've always known it's true.

You know it's true.

You took my love for granted, why? Oh why?

The show is over, say good-bye.

Say good-bye, bye bye, Say good-bye.

Make them laugh, it comes so easy.

When you get to the part,

Where you're breaking my heart.

Breaking my heart.

Hide behind your smile,

All the world loves a clown.

Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown.

Wish you well, I cannot stay.

You deserve an award for the role that you played.

Role that you played.

No more masquerade, you're one lonely star.

I've always been in love with.

Always with you.

I guess you've always known it's true.

You know it's true.

You took my love for granted, why? Oh why?

The show is over say good-bye.

Say good-bye. Bye bye. Say good-bye.

All the world is a stage.

World is a stage.

And everyone has their part.

Has their part.

How was I to know you'd break...

You'd break...

You'd break...

You'd break...

You'd break my heart.

I've always been in love with you.

I've always been in love with you.

Guess you've always known.

You took my love for granted, why? Oh why?

The show is over say good-bye.

I've always been in love with.

Always with you.

I guess you've always known it's true.

You know it's true.

You took my love for granted, why? Oh why?

The show is over say good-bye.

Say good-bye.

Bye bye.

Say good-bye.

Say good-bye.

* * *

_THE END

* * *

_

_I really hoped you liked this story. I dedicate this story to the following:_

_Marie (Marii) _

_Anime-san, who I haven't talked to in forever!_

_Lain Blackchurch-san, I love your story! (Thanks for the cookies!)_

_Bakuras-Hell_

_Schimmy_

_Final-Fantasy Child (Aka: Chibi-san!)_

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed_

_CelestialGodess_

_Hagane no Chibi-san_

_The Teenage Writer _

_Fading Wind_

_Fan girl_

_Apollonia_

_Lady Lemonade_

_Loki el Diablo_

_Final-Fantasy Child_

_Marii_

_Disclaimer: YAY FOR THEM. Everything worked out and they are all happy! You see even if we don't own FMA we can still make great stories. So it's okay. It's good that we don't own it because if Shingo-sama owned it then she wouldn't have been able to bring us this excellent story! XD_

_Note from Marie: I love you Shi-Chan you're the best!_

_Note to Marie: I love you too! You're the GREATEST!_

_-Advertisment- _

_If you like this story, I'm sure you'd like the following of Shingo-sama's other working stories!_

_Opposite Sides_- Edward ends up in a world not his own! His side's counter part has a sister! and Mustang isn't a bastard! How or Will Ed ever get back to his own world as his counter part tries to do the same? Roy/Ed/Roy/Edwin

_Tsumibito Kara Neru_-RoyEd, EnvyEd In worlds, unknown to Amestris, Homunculus is an uncontious part of the brain. A deformed human body, or just little men Edward Elric died. Now he is given a second chance to live. There's only one problem...warning: rape

_Female Metal Alchemist_-Edward Elric was sleeping when the colonel called him. It was his day off and Alphonse Elric had left to thier childhood friend's house. Now on his day off, Edward goes on a mission that he won't soon forget. Nither will the colonel. -Complete- Roy/Ed

_Broken Wings_- Sequal to FeMA, Nothing stays happily ever after. Nothing. Expecially for Edward and her newly formed family. But will mishaps distroy the family? RoyEd


End file.
